


Aspectabund

by Ferith12



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: All Thoughts No Action, Angst, Character Study, Gen, I suppose, from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: Aspectabund: Letting Emotion show easily through the face or eyes.It’s all in the eyes, Cody thinks.  There’s something undefinable but unmistakable in them shows his tightly concealed feelings plain as day.





	Aspectabund

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet from tumblr

It’s all in the eyes, Cody thinks.

The General is a master at hiding his feelings, even from himself most of the time. It used to frustrate Cody to no end, the way he never had a clue what the man was actually feeling. As Kenobi’s second in command Cody had to know, had to be aware in order to help and protect him, in order to do his job.

The General’s face never showed any emotion he didn’t want it to show. He only had two expressions most of the time, infuriating serenity and equally infuriating amusement. It was a wonder anyone could stand him.

Now, though, Cody has learned to look at the eyes. Before he met his General Cody never knew that one man’s eyes could be so many colors. They shift from blue to green to grey, with every shade and intensity, not only with the light but with his mood and health as well. But it’s not so concrete as simply color. There’s something undefinable but unmistakable in them shows his tightly concealed feelings plain as day.

It’s not just the eyes, of course. Cody learned to read his body language fairly early on. Understanding and noticing the details of a person’s movements is a skill all brothers learn in order to differentiate between identical men in identical armor and helmets.

But it’s more a matter of what Obi-Wan doesn’t allow himself to say with his body than what he does. The only sign that he is stressed or uncomfortable is an ever so slight relaxing of his posture and movements. When injured he, if at all possible (and the force makes it all too damn possible) he stands straighter, his steps firmer and swifter than they would ordinarily be.

Only his eyes cannot lie. In them Cody can see fear and pain and anger. He can see all the things no one else seems to.

He wonders, sometimes a little bitterly, why he’s the only one who ever bothered to look. He can’t really be the one person in all the world who knows Obi-Wan best. He’s only known the man for what? Two years? 

But when Skywalker looks at him all he sees is his teasing, almost condescending smile, not the pain and love in his eyes. And when the council looks, all they see is the calm in his face and the control in his stance and not the storms and fire in his soul.

Cody sees. He sees and does not know what to do. Obi-Wan is not a brother whom he could comfort with words or a hug, or whom he could outright order to take care of himself.

But Cody does what he can. After a hard mission, when Cody may not know what happened but can tell that it was bad, he makes tea instead of giving words of consolation, and hopes it means the same thing. When the Jedi’s eyes hold that look of such deep loneliness and doubt, Cody stands by his side firmly, hoping that his own strong loyalty and devotion can be felt through the force.

Cody is only a clone, not jedi and not family, but Obi-Wan is his General and Cody will always be there for him.


End file.
